1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a field effect transistor (FET) discharging circuit for a horizontal deflection circuit in a cathode ray tube display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an FET discharging circuit for a horizontal deflection circuit in which a backward voltage is removed by connecting a diode, instead of a resistance, for discharging a high level voltage formed on an FET.
Generally, a cathode ray tube display apparatus has a vertical and a horizontal deflection circuit for deflecting an election beam discharged from a cathode of the cathode ray tube.
As explained in more detailed below, a horizontal deflection circuit for a cathode ray tube display apparatus includes a horizontal oscillator, a horizontal driving unit, a horizontal outputting unit, and an S-shaped correcting unit. The S-shaped correcting unit is typically connected in series with a horizontal deflection coil so as to linearly correct an image which is displayed in a distorted manner on the screen of the cathode ray tube.
In such arrangements, a high voltage generated at the output of the circuit can be removed by a discharge resistance provided in the output circuit. However, in actual practice, higher voltages occur in the output circuit, and it takes more time to discharge such higher voltages. This causes damage to the components of the output circuitry.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of an FED discharging circuit for a horizontal deflection circuit which is capable of producing an improved discharged effect such that the higher voltages, which cannot be quickly discharged in previous arrangements, can be discharged instantly without damage to the output circuit components.